Kai Returns
by Kickin it Stories
Summary: What will happen when Kai moves to Seaford.What will he do to Kim and Jack and will they realise there feelings before it too late..My first story
1. Chapter 1 Bad surprise

**This is my first story so go easy one me...**

Kims POV:

We were at the dojo sparring; me and Jack,Jerry and Milton while Eddie went to Circus

Burger to get something to eat. You know..typical.

After 5 minutes of kicking and blocking Jack swiped his legs underneath me and I fell on the mats...

„Good job Kimmy" ,he said smirking.. „I told you not to call me that" I said giving him a death glare. Just as I was about to say something somebody interupted me.

„ Hey freaks" I heard familiar voice and turned around to see no

other than Kai. I looked at Jack and he didnt seem happy to see him.

„What do you want?" Jack asked trying to stay calm...

„I moved here ..I am currently living with my aunt and will be attending your school so I

decided to join Black Dragons,and of course they let me in because I am the only one that can

beat you dork" he said motioning to Jack.

„That still doesnt explain why are you here" I said.

„I just came to see Jack..and ...woah hot shot" he said walking ovet to me,"whats your name"

„Kim" I said and I could see Jack trying to suspense his anger probably because Kai just

called me „hotshot".

„You and me,tomorrow night at 20:00 are going on a date" he said grinning.

„Umm..no we arent BECAUSE YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled the last part..."and I would never go out with you because you are a jerk".I retorded. From the corner of my eye I could see Jack smiling.

„Fine...But remember you are going to change your mind Kim..I ll see you tonight „ he winked at me and left.

Jack walked over to the dummy and started beating it like there is no tommorrow suddenly his phone rings and he walks over to his bag and opens a message and his eyes widen...

„Jack whats wrong" I asked

He looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes.._snap out of it is your best friend I thought to myself._

„Its message from my mum. You guys are sleeping over my place tonight,apperntly she asked all of your parents and they allowed" he said but he sounded kinda worried.

„So whats so wrong about it .That is good right?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

„Well the reason she did that is because Kai moved so he is sleeping over too".

**Cliffy...please review and tell me what you think...I will appreciate if u could give me some Ideas for the next chapter ( sorry if there were any gramar mistakes or any storys harmed..)...Till next time**

***K. Emily***


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepover gone bad

**Hi guys..thanks to**** KellyD.R, Kickin it xo, fanfictionfan15081999, sadielove2, anonymous, magic dance 123, Just4Kicks and orallenaashey for reviews. And I'm sorry for not replying to them. :(**

**And I forgot the disclaimer last time..so here are two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it..**

**On to the story…..**

**Last time:**

„_Its message from my mum. You guys are sleeping over my place tonight,apperntly she asked all of your parents and they allowed" he said but he sounded kinda worried._

„_So whats so wrong about it .That is good right?" I said but it sounded more like a question._

„_Well the reason she did that is because Kai moved so he is sleeping over too"._

**Kim's POV:**

_2 Hours later_

I am in my room getting ready for a sleepover. I have no idea what am I gonna do about Kai being

there and he's flirting with me. Especially since Jack will be there (Its his house no duh). Since I will be

the only girl I asked Jack can Grace come over too. I usually don't mind being the only girl but this

time it's different, and I don't want to take any chances.

And I certinaly hope I will get some alone time with Jack. Yeah you got me,I have a HUGE crush oon

him. And I hope he likes me to which is unlikely because all he sees are Donnas legs.I admit I Kim

Crawford am jelous of the way that Jack looks at Donna Tobin. Plus she has always been my rival,so

that makes it worse.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the must be Grace.I yelled "come in"and she did with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on Kim lets get going we don't wanna be late." She said smile still on her face. I told her that Jerry will be there and she instantly agreed to come with me. She has a crush on him…

I don't really get that she is my best friend and all but what does she sees in love is really crazy.

_Woah did I just say love. _

"Just let me grab my cellphone" I replied walking over to my desk taking my bag and my phone.

**Jack's POV:**

Oh man. I cant believe my mum would invite Kai for a sleepover,she knows I hate him. HATE is a

strong word but he flirted with my Kimmy..Woah where did that come from.

_You so like her._

No I don't and who are you.

_I am your mind and I am always right._

Whatever I don't like her.

_Then why did you say my Kimmy._

Ugh..whatever.

Well maybe,just maybe I like her. I thought to myself.

_ ya._

Shut up brain.

Then I heard a doorbell. I went downstairs and opened door and see the gang smiling widely.

Kims smile was the most beautiful I've ever seen.

"Hi Jack" she said with a small wave.

"Hey Kim" I replied with a hug. She chuckled at my response. I saw Jerry staring at Grace. He sooo likes her.

"So what are we going to do know and where is Kai" Milton said the last part with disgust.

"I'm fine with anything and Kai will be here any second" I replied.

"How about we play Truth or Dare" Jaerry said still looking at Grace. She blushed "I would like that".

"Truth or Dare it is" Eddie added "and Jack do you have anything to eat I'm gonna starve" he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Dude you just ate" Milton clearly replied annoyed. I chuckled.

"Kim can you help me in the kitchen, most of the food is on the table I got to make popcorns and put chips in bowl" I asked silently praying that she would say yes.

"Sure" she said walking over to kitchen and after I told guys to go to Media room I went after Kim.

When I got to the kitchen I saw she already found chips and was putting it in the bowl.

"Catch " she said throwing the popcorn I caught them and put them in microwave.

I heard someone enter in the house and thought it was Kai and I heard Kim mutter "here comes a pain in the ass". I chuckled.

She replied "Altought you were not suosse to hear that I wasnt laying you know" .

"Yeah I know" I said and we burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny " I heard unwanted voice.

**Kim's POV:**

"Whats so funny" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Kai looking at us weirded out.

"Nothing, nothing that concirnes you anyway" Jack replied glaring at him.

"Come on lets go play Truth or Dare, guys are witing for us" I said trying to break tension in the room.

"Especially Eddie" Jack added smiling. He grabbed the popcorn handing me the chips and we went into media room.

Yup Jacks parents are rich. Aperantly training Bobby Wasabi makes you a lot of money.

We walked into Media room to see guys and Grace sitting in a circle. Jerry was holding a bottle and

Motioned for us to sit down.

"Come on guys we are wating for you" Grace added sounding really happy.

The tree of us sat down, I sat next to Grace and Jack sat next to me ,so he was between me and Jerry.

Kai sat between Milton and Eddie.

Jerry turned the bottle and it landed on Milton.

"Truth or Dare" Jerry asked.

"Truth" Milton replied.

"What do you think about Julie" Jerry asked grinning.

"Umm she is nice..and she has beautiful brown eyes and her hair is soft like silk." Milten answered dazed.

Grace chuckled.

Milton spinned the bottle and it landed on Kai.

"Truth or Dare" Milton asked emotionlessly.

" Truth nerdy boy" he said and started smiling like he just told the best joke in the world.

"You know what" I snapped but Jack pulled me down "Calm down" he whipered in my ear sending tingling sensation in my stomach.

I calm down after a few moments and Milton asked "Umm truth.. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after Kim leaves..and why do you care anyway" Kai answered winking at me.

I saw Jack tensing up clearly trying not to hit Kai. Altough I was annoyed with Kai's comment but I thought Jack was cute its like he minded that comment he made.

"Who said that I care " Milton replied annoyed.

Kai spinned the bottle and it landed on me. I gotta feeling this wont be good.

"Truth or Dare Kimmy"he smirked, that was it I couldn't take it anymore "Don't call me Kimmy" I snapped standing up. "I will call you however I want to call you because you are going to be my girlfriend soon" he said also standing up.

Jack looked pissed.

"U have no right to call Milton a nerd, or call me Kimmy and I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT IN A MILION YEARS, NOT IF YOU ARE THE LAST BOY ON EARTH" I yelled.

He slapped me. I tried not to cry because it hurted like hell. Jack got up and kick him square in the

jaw and before anyone could blink I ran outside and ran all the way to the pier started crying. Yeah I know I am _oh so tough Kim_ but I couldn't take it anymore.

**Jack's POV:**

"U have no right to call Milton a nerd, or call me Kimmy and I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NOT IN A MILION YEARS, NOT IF YOU ARE THE LAST BOY ON EARTH" she yelled at Kai.

And then he slapped her. That pissed me off. How could he slap Kim. I got up and Kick him straight in the jaw he winced in pain "You are so gonna regret that Jack" he said and ran upstairs into the guest room he was sleeping in.

I saw Kim ran out of my house and of course went after her.

**I finally wrote it and I am very proud. I hope you like it too. Its a bit longer 1,683 words and again sorry for mistakes...**

**To KellyD.R: I added more emotions is this enough or you think I should put some more.**

**To Kickin it xo: Please update your story Secret talent..cant wait to read it.**

**To sadielove2: What do you think about this one..I don't think its similar to your story..**

**To everyone: Please review my story and tell me what you think. I appreciate that..**

**Till next time :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Mad mom

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**Her comes Chapter 3**

**Last Time:**

_And then he slapped her. That pissed me off. How could he slap Kim. I got up and Kick him straight in the jaw he winced in pain "You are so gonna regret that Jack" he said and ran upstairs into the guest room he was sleeping in._

_I saw Kim ran out of my house and of course went after her._

**Jack's POV:**

I searched the dojo, school, even her favourite store. And then I realized I haven't searched the pier.

Water calms her down so I ran to the pier. I arrived in less than 3 minutes. And then I saw Kim curled

into the ball crying. I sat next to her on the bench and whispered "Kim I'm sorry"

**Kim's POV: **

"Kim I'm sorry" I heard Jack whispering to me. _Oh how I loved that voice._

I turned to him "For what are you sorry, you didn't hit me" I said honestly. It was nice of him to care

but He is the first person I would call if I got into trouble or tell him any secret, except of course that

I have a crush on him..That would be weird,right?

"But I should've stopped him but I didn't" He replied, blaming himself.

"Yeah but you hit him back and ran after me, and I appreciate that, thank you" I said.

"Anytime Kim" he said, then he looked at the sky and like he was thinking about something, then he

turned to and said "Kim I have to tell you something" wiping away the one last tear from my face.

I nodded for him to continoue "I..I like y..you " he said. I was shocked, did he really like me back.

"Sorry," he said, " I souldnt have said that, because things are gonna be akward" he rambled.

"Jack" I said, he didn't listen. "and I understand if you don't feel …- I cut him off by kissing him' He

was pretty shocked at first, but then he kissed back. After 2 minutes I pulled away, "I like you too,

since the day you caught my apple at school" I said.

"Kim will you be my girlfriend" he asked surprisingly nervous. _He is so cute._

"Of course I will" I replied with a huge smile. He smiled back and kissed me.

It was a real kiss, more intense than the first one and It was the best kiss I ever had.

"Its getting dark, I think we should get back to my house." He said smiling.

"Yeah and we better hurry, couse It's not really good idea to leave Kai in your house,especially

because your parent weren't home. I replied worried.

Kai is a third degree black belt and Jerry,Milton and Eddie don't stand a chance against him.

And He is probably really mad, so that isn't good combination.

I looked at Jack and he had the same expression on his face. So we ran to his house.

**Jack's POV:**

I asked Kim to be my girlfriend and she said YES. I am the happiest boy in the world..

Anyways we ran all the way to mine house. When we arrived everything seemed normal.

We entered and went into the Media room, my hand around Kim and her hand around my waist.

"Whoohooo" Jerry whistled. "You guys are FINALLY together" Milton said.

"OMG Kim. Good for you. Thank you Jack. "Grace ran to Kim and hugged her.

"Oook…why are you thanking me?.." I asked really confused and kinda weirded out.

"Because if I had to hear "OMG Jack is sooo cute", "Grace he looks super cute today" or

"His eyes are soooo dreamy" I would jump of building." She said frustrated but happy.

Guys burst out laughing. Kim blushed. "I think that's cute pecking her on the lips".She smiled still

blushing slithely.

"Ugh no PDA" Jerry shouted. Kim giggled and I smiled. Then we heard a CRASH.

"What was that" Kim asked, "It came from my room" **( room she is sleeping in )** she looked at me knowing what was I thinking.

_Kai._

I let go of her and turned around to ran saying"You stay here" she pulled me back.

"No I 'm coming with you" she said sternly.

"No, you are not, I don't want you hurt." I replied. She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that I

couldn't she knew that well. So I gave in. "Fine" I murmured gritted teeth.

"Lets go´she said dragging me upstairs.

**Kim's POV:**

I knew he couldn't resist my puppy dog. And he knew that too well. So he gave in, just like everytime

he does when give him puppy dog eyes.

Anyways we went upstairs and he slowly opened the door and what we saw I didn't excpect.

Mine room looked like tornado passed trough it. The worst thing is that he opened my suitcase and my

stuff including my underwear were all over the room.

Kai was laying on the floor obviosly drunk. He got up and walked over to me. Jack pulled me behind

him. "Relax Jackie Boy, I just want to kiss her, I'm not gonna hit her" he said groggily. Probably from

all that alcohol. And may I tell you His breath stank like something died in his mouth.

"You stay away from her" Jack hissed. _I've never seen him so mad in my life._

And before I could even figured what happened Kai tried to hit Jack, but Jack caught his fist and they

started fighting. And Jack was winning 1) Because Kai was drunk and his attacks were sloppy 2) Jack

was really furious, and when he gets mad Its not good.

They where fighting until someone yelled, "Jack u better get of your cousin, you are in big trouble

mister". Jack stopped hitting Kai and came over to me. Jack's mum was standing at the doorway

looking like she would kill the first person that comes near her. Jack's Parents aren't so nice to him. I

mean I'm sure that somewhere deep deep down they loved him. But they never show it. That's

exactly why they arranged this sleepover. They knew that Jack cant stand Kai.

"What do you think you are doing" she asked him pure hatred in her voice.

_Okay maybe they love him deep, deep, deep, deep, deep…._

"He attacked me first I was defending myself" Jack answered. _I was surprised at how calm he was._

Then she looked around the room and saw alcohol bottles all over the room.

"Have you been drinking" she asked him although she already now he didn't.

"Are you kidding me" he said annoyed "Do I look or sound like I'm drunk, you know that I don't drink,

but Kai obviously does" he said pointing to Kai who was trying to stand up falling a few times in the

procces. Once he finally got up he walked over to Jack's mum "Hi aunt" he said pretending to be

happy to see her. I was wasn't drunk at all. How the heck does he do that.

"Auntie Jack have been drinking for a long time now" he said smirking. "I tried to stop him but when I

tried to take a bottle away from him he started kicking me" I was shocked,Jack was too.

"You….you don't b…believe him do you?" Jack said stuttering.

"Jack I am really disappointed at you, I cant believe you would lie to me like that " she replied.

I saw hurt reflect in his eyes. "Ms. Anderson Kai is lieing, Jack wasn't drinking and he didn't start

first,Kai hit him first,he was just defending himself, juat like he said he did" I said trying to keep my

temper. First Kai kicks me and then act like he is drunk and when Jack's mother came he blamed it all on Jack.

"Shut up blondie" his mother hissed at me.

**Sorry but my mum is making get off computer now so I will write hopfully tomorrow.**

**Please review and thanks for reading..**

**Once again sorry for grammar or any other mistakes..**

**I will make next chapter a bit longer..**


	4. Chapter 4 Shool is lame

**GUYS..I am really sorry for not updating...School is killing me..I have biology test tomorrow and my art teacher is really bugging me...She didnt give anyone an A in THE WHOLE SCHOOL...She is sooo getting on my nerves...**

**Anyways thanks to: **nclhdrs1717 , KittyZheng , Kickin it xo, HOAkickinitluver78, hailey, orellanaashley, AbberzzzCain , orellanaashley, KellyD.R , EpicNinja8 for reviewing 3rd chapter...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it (surprise)

HERE GOES THE STORY...

**Last Time: **

_"Jack I am really disappointed at you, I cant believe you would lie to me like that " she replied._

_I saw hurt reflect in his eyes. "Ms. Anderson Kai is lieing, Jack wasn't drinking and he didn't start_

_first,Kai hit him first,he was just defending himself, juat like he said he did" I said trying to keep my temper. _

_First Kai kicks me and then act like he is drunk and when Jack's mother came he blamed it all on Jack._

_"Shut up blondie" his mother hissed at me._

**Kims POV:**

Jacks mouth were wide open. I didnt know what to say, if she was my age I would probably slap her but I cant do that to an elder person can I ?

„Mum" Jack yelled fuming „ You cant talk to my friends like that and I cant believe that you would

belive Kai. You are MY mother not his but that doesnt mean anything to you does it?" he said the

last part quietly.

„Listen to me Jack" His mother hissed „ If you dont want me to call your father right now you are

going to send ALL of your friends home and you are going to do it now unless you do as I say you

will never ever talk to any one of the EVER again Am I clear?" She asked while Kai smirked.

Jacks father was in jail for robbery and once for murder, if Jack was afraid of anything besides clowns it would be his father. Once he got home drunk and „accidentlly" put him in a hospital for a week. So Jack didnt really have a choice.

„Fine" Jack muttered under breath.

„And if I ever see you attacking Kai again you will be in big trouble Mister" She add „Now go".

Jack was about to say something but I pulled him out of the room.

„Kim I am really sorry about this" he said sounding really sad and truly sorry, „and Iunderstand if

you dont want to be with me anymore and if" „Jack its not your fault" I interrupted, „I dont blame

you one bit because all you said was truth and if your mother doesnt want to see that its her loss,

why does she belive Kai anyways?" I asked.

„She knows everything I said was truth but she doesnt like being wrong and she loves threatining me, by the way I gotta find a way to get over my „father" problem or this is how I will live until Im 18...Thats 4 more years and I cant really stand this for four more years" he added depressed.

„Dont worry about guys, I will tell them that your mum needs to go on a bussines trip tommorow morning and that we all need to leave so that she could get some sleep...Yeah you heard me I can lie know" I added. He chuckled.

„Thanks Kim" he said „You are the best" he said. „Get used to it" I smiled.

„Bye" he said pecking me on the lips. „Bye" I replied.

I went downstairs, told guys whats up and we all left.

I just hope Jack will be and I almost forgot that we have school tomorrow. _Great one more thing to look forward to._

**Jacks POV:**

After Kim and the guys left I went straight to bed not wanting to see or talk to anybody else in this house.

_Morning_

I woke up to my alarm another school wait. Atleast I get to see Kim.

I got up, brush my teeth got ready and went over to Kims house without saying a word to my mom or Kai.

I knocked on the door and Kim opened the looked stunning.

**Kims POV:**

I opened the door and Jack just stared at me. I waved in front of his . He didnt even blink.

This is strarting to creep me out.

I slaped him but nt too hard. H e became self-conscious and blushed deep red."Sorry" he

muttered.I just smiled. „Lest go, we dont wanna be late" I said dragging him off my porch and on to the street.

We walked to school talking about ordinary things, we finally arrived at school.

We seperated, he went over to his locker and I went to mine.

While I was taking my books out of the locker I heard someone lean over to the locker next to mine.

I thought it was Jack but when i turned around Kai was standing next to my locker.

„Hey Sweetthang" he screeched. „Move" I said flatly, trying to avoid him.

„Not so fast" He said. Then he leaned over and tried to kiss me, I kicked him in „the spot". H ebent

over in pain and I ran to Jacks locker.

„Whats wrong ?" he asked concerned. „Kai. He tried to kiss me but I kicked him where „it hurts# and ran here." I answered.

„He what" Jack yelled so loud that everyone in the hallway turned to look at us.

„Mind your own bussines" I said motionig for them to keep walking. They did.

„Dont worry about that." The bell rang and we ran to the Biology class.

When we arrived Kai was sitting at Jacks place **(Kim and Jack sat in the same desk/bench/table).**

Jack went over to Ms. Lawrences desk and asked why is Kai sitting in his place.

She answered since Kai is new he asked if he could sit next to me so that I could show him around the school.

„No way" I said „I am not going anywhere near him" I yelled. _Great now whole class is looking at us._

„And why is that Kimberly" She asked. „ I have my own peronal reasons and I dont want to sit with him „ I answered trying to play cool.

„You are going to sit with him or you are going to principals office." She said.

„But Ms.-„ Jack tried to defend but Ms. Lawrence interupted him „You are going to sit with Donna and Kimberly will sit with Kai".

Jack and I looked over to Donna and she winked at him. He made disgusted face.

I chuckled. I went over and sat with Kai. He was about to say something but I interrupted him

„Dont talk to me" I said „One word and I will report you. Got that?"

He just smirked.

**Jacks POV:**

Well this sucks. I have to sit with Donna and Kim has to sit with Kai.

Donna is staring at me and I dont like really creepy. I looked over and heard Kim say

„Dont talk to me One word and I will report you. Got that?"

I I was still if he tries to hurt her. He already slapped her.

I think she could handle him 45 minutes. I mean she is a black belt and is really tough.

„So Jackie" Donna said interrupting my thoughts „What arre you doing this Friday".

_Oh man. She wants me to take her fast Jack._

„Umm I am hanginh out with Kim" I said. Yeah we made a bet and I lost so i have to take her to

Circus Burger" I lied.

„You are taking that bitch to Circus Burger" She said standing up and pionting to Kim.

Kim looked at me and than at Donna. „ What did you just say" Kim snapped. „You heard me slut".

Kim walked over to her and slapped her so hard she fell on the floor.

„If anyone here is a bitch its you." She said. Donna stood up with a large red hand mark accros her cheek.

„You are gonna regret this" Donna sai trying to hold back tears. And she fail in that I tell ya.

The bell rang and I waited for Kim.

„Kim Im sorry" I said „She asked me if I was busy on Friday and I said I am taking you to Circus Burger".

„No problem" she said „She got what she deserves".

**I apologize about grammar and few bad words. And I am sorry for not updating a whole week. School got me really busy.**

**Anyways please Review and tell me whatcha think.**

**And sorry that this chapter didnt include Jerry,Eddie and Milton or Rudy.**

**I will put them into next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**And Again PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
